Son Goku
"No, see, I don't think like I'm saving the world. The fact is, it's cause I'm usually trying to challenge the strongest warriors I can find. That's how this tournament happened, too. But I can't bear the thought of innocent lives getting wiped out just cause I wanna fight the best. So, I'll do what I can for them." Summary Goku ( 'Son Gokū'), born Kakarot (カカロット 'Kakarotto', lit. "Cacarrot"), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. Beginning of Series Destructive Power Feats: Immediately learns the kamehameha wave after seeing it once, busts a car with it. His kamehameha wave drills a hole in a wall. Speed Feats: FTE feat to a bandit. Dodges Yamcha’s sword and counterattacks. Outpaces Yamcha and kicks his tooth out. Clearly faster than Yamcha in combat. Beats up the police before they can fire. Runs 100 meters in 11 seconds with broken shoes, gets better shoes and then does it in 8.5 seconds. Dodges point blank gunfire seconds after waking up. Hits a pterodactyl out of the air with Nyoibo, then throws it precisely enough to catch bulma while she’s falling. Kinto’un keeps up with Oolong’s missile transformation. Beats up Krillin with no trouble. Strength Feats: Throws a stump into the air and then kicks it into pieces. One shots a human-sized fish. Lifts and throws a car. Overpowers Yamcha in CQC. Outpaces Yamcha and kicks his tooth out. Casually crushes a boulder by squeezing it. Breaks three bricks with one finger. Pushes a large boulder. Casually physically dominates two members of the rabbit mob. Beats up Krillin with no trouble. Durability Feats: Gets shot in the face and it only knocks him down. Tanks getting shot by an uzi. A metal axe shatters over his head. Gets knocked through a bunch of rock pillars. Jumps down a cliff and is mostly unharmed. Gets pushed off of Kinto’un at high speed, hits his head, and is mostly fine. Gets shot by an Uzi again. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Immediately learns Kamehameha after seeing it once, busts a car slightly. (Roshi said this would take 50 years to learn). Powers and Abilities: Can talk to dolphins (apparently). Gear: Wields Nyoibo, a staff that expands on his command. Wields Kinto’un, a cloud that will allow him to fly. Extends Nyoibo to the moon. Becomes a Great Ape upon looking at a full moon. Weaknesses: Grabbing his tail an stun him. Becomes a Great Ape upon looking at a full moon. Other Feats: Front flips down a waterfall. Oozaru Form Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Tags a plane by throwing a portion of a castle tower at it. Strength Feats: Smashes through Pilaf’s castle, including special walls and glass that he nor Yamcha could break before. As an Oozaru, he bursts the Bankoku Bikkuri Shou while transforming. He smashes the ring and the building next to it. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gets his tail cut off by Puar and Yamcha, which return him to his original form. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Roshi Training Destructive Power Feats: His Kamehameha matches Roshi’s. Speed Feats: Goes FTE to a huge wrestler and then pushes him out of the ring with one finger. FTE to a kung fu master, throws him out of the ring. Blitzes Giran and throws him out of the ring. Goku can track Roshi’s punches when Krillin can’t. Leaves an afterimage while attacking Namu. Spins so fast Namu can’t do anything to him (does eventually get dizzy). Dodges a blitz from Roshi. Leaves a triple afterimage, and then drops down on Roshi from above, knocking him down. Goku’s monkey style lets him attack and outpace Roshi briefly. Goku’s “Rock Paper Scissors” technique fakes out Roshi and allows him to knock Roshi down with a punch. Strength Feats: Pushes a much bigger boulder. Can jump super high. Goes FTE to a huge wrestler and then pushes him out of the ring with one finger. FTE to a kung fu master, throws him out of the ring. Blitzes Giran and throws him out of the ring. Latches onto Giran’s punch. Physically powers up after he gets his tail back, breaks lasso gum. Smashes the metal Budokai sign with a kick. Trips up Namu with his tail. Jumps far into the sky, past Namu (and clouds). Survives dropping down from above the clouds, lands, and kicks Namu out of the ring. Leaves a triple afterimage, and then drops down on Roshi from above, knocking him down. Goku’s “Rock Paper Scissors” technique fakes out Roshi and allows him to knock Roshi down with a punch. Durability Feats: Is mostly unharmed by a surprise tail attack from Giran that smashes stone. Withstands Namu's Heavenly cross attack. Survives dropping down from above the clouds, lands, and kicks Namu out of the ring. Tanks a kick from Roshi that sends him out of sight of the arena. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Flies with his tail. Turns primal for a moment. Goku’s monkey style lets him attack and outpace Roshi briefly. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References